Conociendo al amor
by Allegra Salvatore
Summary: Lo hizo otra vez, maldito desgraciado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero esta vez me las va a pagar y tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo... Ronald Weasly preparate para la humillacion...


**Hola! Acá traigo un One-shot de una de las parejas que mas me gustan, aunque no haya tantas historias de ellos dos :(**

**Los**** personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de la señora J.K Rowling, si fuesen míos me adueñaria de Draco pero como este no es el caso yo solo puedo jugar con ellos jajajaja**

**En esta historia Hermi es un pelín resentida ajjajaaj pero me encanta igual.**

**La canción se llama infeliz y la canta Karina.**

* * *

Pov. Hermione

No lo puedo creer, ese malnacido de Ron me engaño otra vez ¿y espera que lo perdone? Já, eso no va a suceder, ese infeliz me las va a pagar. Yo ya lo sospechaba pero tener que ver como se revolcaba con esa y después venia a mi cuarto tan ebrio que le tenía que lanzar un "_Desmaius" _por temor a que me hiciera algo.

-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer – me dije a mi misma con una sonrisa mirándome en el espejo.

Me aplaudo a mi misma mentalmente y me dirijo a darme un relajante baño, me pongo mi ropa interior de encaje roja y mi uniforme que mi nueva amiga Pansy arregló.

Me dirijo hacia el Gran Comedor y me encuentro con la mirada atónita de Ginny, los ojos desorbitados de Harry y la boca abierta de Ron.

Yo dirijo mi mirada a la mesa de las serpientes y me encuentro con Pansy sonriendo de una manera escalofriante, Draco mirándome de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor, Blaise con el tenedor a mitad de camino con su boca y Theo con la boca abierta y una manzana cerca de sus hermo… digo de sus sensu… de sus labios.

Ellos rápidamente se acercan a mí para saludarme, Pansy me da un beso en la mejilla, Blaise su acostumbrado abrazo de oso, Draco su ya característico beso en la frente; pero el que más me sorprende es Theo que justo cuando se acerca a saludarme Pansy decide hablarme haciendo que yo moviera mi rostro hacia ella y que Theo en vez de besar mi mejilla me besara en los labios. Rápidamente nos alejamos y yo oculto mi cara con mi cabello, obviamente Draco o huron albino, como me encanta decirle, se aprovecha de eso.

-Hay Tomatito, si yo no tuviera a Rebekah – dice con una sonrisa – y ella no fuera capaz de cortarme las bolas y obligármelas a usar de pendientes – añade en un susurro – haría lo de Theo y te besaría – me dice de manera galante.

-¿A quién besarías _Dragón_? – pregunta una voz apareciendo detrás de Draco y dirigiéndose a darme un cálido abrazo.

-Esto… yo… ehh – dice rascándose la cabeza, Rebekah se gira a mirarme con una sonrisa y me guiña el ojo; luego mira a Draco y alza una ceja – a ti preciosa, bonita, ¿te gustaría ir Homedage a tomar algo? Lo que tú quieras mi princesita hermosa – le dice nervioso y con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

Ella lo mira y comienza a reír.

-Claro que sí bonito – le dice riéndose en su cara – adoro cuando te pones nervioso – le dice acercándose a él y susurrándole algo en el oído; en verdad no quiero saber lo que le dijo pero me puedo hacer una idea cuando veo a Draco morderse el labio y soltar un gemido ahogado.

-Bueno ya que todos decidieron ponerse en plan romántico – dice Pansy – con Blaise les queremos contar que comenzamos a salir – dice tomándole la mano a Blaise. Ya decía yo que tanta sobreprotección era por algo.

-Felicitaciones – le decimos todos al mismo tiempo y nos unimos en un abrazo grupal.

Miro hacia la mesa de mis otros amigos y veo a Ron aproximándose hasta aquí junto con Harry y Ginny.

-Valla, ¿ahora te llevas bien con estos mortifagos? – dice Ron con sarcasmo.

-Madura Weasly, la guerra quedo atrás – le dice Blaise abrazando a Pansy.

-Yo no sé comadreja si eres estúpido o te entrenas pero para que veas que hoy estoy en mi día "amable" – le dice haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – los voy a invitar a tomar una cerveza a Homesdage, ¿qué dicen? – termina Draco con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-A mi me parece bien Malfoy – dice Harry con una sonrisa conciliadora - ¿ustedes que opinan? – le pregunta a los dos hermanos.

-Creo que no es mala idea, además Malfoy está siendo amable por primera vez en su vida – dice Ginny mirando a Draco, quien tenía abrazada por detrás a Rebekah apoyando su cabeza en el tope de la cabeza de ella y dejando un beso en su cabello **(N/A: me encantaría que hiciera eso conmigo)**.

Después de eso, ellos asienten y se retiran.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – me dice Theo en el oído.

-Claro – le digo con una sonrisa – en un rato volvemos chicos – le dije saludándolos con la mano.

Nos dirigimos hacia la Torre de Astronomía para hablar. El parecía bastante nervioso y se pasaba muchas veces la mano sobre su hermoso cabello azabache. Yo puse una mano en su hombro y le susurre un "tranquilo". El tomo aire y me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Veras… yo te quería preguntar…yo te quería decir que… bueno – murmuraba nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así, nervioso y todo sonrojado.

-Tranquilo Theo, puedes decirme lo que quieras – le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque por dentro tenía unos nudos de anticipación y nervios por lo que el me tenia que decir, si ya no quiere ser mas mi amigo… ¿sucederá algo malo? Me va a decir que soy poca….

-Tú me gustas – me dijo de sopetón sacándome de mis pensamientos – pusiste mi mundo de cabeza con una sonrisa, ver tus ojos día a día hacen que yo viva feliz, me despierto todos los días y voy a clases solo por verte – comienza – y esto no es solo de ahora Hermione, siempre fuiste tú – me dice con los ojos brillando de emoción – desde que era mortifago y no te podía decir mis sentimientos hasta que comenzaste a salir con ese imbécil de Ronald – toma aire de nuevo y me hace la pregunta que menos espere, aunque por dentro la deseara - ¿quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia? – me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Si – le digo en un susurro – me encantaría ser tu novia Theo – le digo arrojándome a sus brazos, el envuelve sus fuertes y musculosos brazos en mi cintura y yo por instinto coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Me besarías, Hermione? – me pregunta en un susurro cerca de mis labios, intentando seducirme con esa aterciopelada voz que tiene. Yo solo asiento incapaz de hablar, el me besa y me derrito en sus brazos. Menos mal que me tiene sujeta, que sino ya estaría demostrándole mi amor al suelo. El beso se va volviendo cada vez más pasional y ya no es un simple beso de reconocimiento, ahora literalmente nos estamos comiendo la boca el uno al otro; siento que el camina conmigo en brazos cuando me deja apoyada contra la pared, su lengua y la mía unidas en una batalla en la que no hay ganador.

Tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de aire. Yo lo miro a los ojos y veo que esta totalmente despeinado, con el uniforme un poco desarreglado y los labios bastante hinchados producto del beso; seguramente yo debe lucir igual que el.

20 minutos después nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, le había contado sobre mi idea a Theo y el se rió bastante pero igualmente me apoyo.

Ahora solo esperaba ver la cara de Ronald Bilius Weasly cuando vea la que le tengo preparada.

Íbamos caminando cuando Draco me para y me dice algo que absolutamente me sorprendió.

-Me fascina tu plan castaña, tendrías que haber quedado en _Slytherin_ – me dice con una sonrisa. Yo lo miro con la pregunta escrita en mis ojos – te veías muy rara hoy, asique use Legeremancia contigo para saber que te sucedía – me dice, yo lo miro molesta. Sabe que odio que me lean los pensamientos y se metan en mi cabeza – lo siento mucho Mione, lo que pasa es que estaba muy preocupado y pensé que te había pasado algo raro – me dice arrepentido, el agacha la cabeza. Yo me suelto del agarre de Theo y voy a abrazar a Draco para que el comprenda que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Es raro ver al _"príncipe de Slytherin" _arrepentirse y pedir perdón.

-Claro que te perdono tontito, eres uno de mis mejores amigos – le digo con una sonrisa – además con Theo te queríamos contar que…

-Somos novios – dice Theo abrazándome por detrás – pero todavía no se puede enterar nadie para que el plan de Hermione funcione – dice con una hermosa sonrisa – además creo que a Ron le va a encantar la canción que mi reinita le va a dedicar – dice con sarcasmo, yo le doy un suave codazo en su estomago – recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar – me dice al oído causándome un estremecimiento.

-Vamos antes de que se les ocurra ponerse pasionales aquí – nos dice Draco tomándonos de las manos y arrastrándonos hasta la salida de Hogwarts.

Estuvimos esperando unos 10 minutos hasta que aparecieron Pansy junto a Blaise, Harry y Ginny con Ron, y a Rebekah que llego corriendo justo para darle un beso no apto para menores a Draco.

Cuando se separaron nos dirigimos todos juntos al carruaje, yo opte por sentarme entre Rebekah y Pansy ya que Ron se quería sentar al lado mío pero Theo puso una mirada que hubiese hecho retroceder al mismísimo Voldemort y congelar el infierno al mismo tiempo; lo que significaba que no quería que se sentara junto a mí (**N/A: ¿es enserio Allegra? No quererlo es poco, pobre Theito, casi explota de celos)**.

Cuando llegamos a Homedage nos dirigimos hacia las Tres Escobas.

-Buenas tardes a todos, hoy vamos a implementar algo del mundo muggle – nos dice Berta – esto se llama Karaoke, cada mago decidirá un tema y lo susurrara a su varita. Esto va a hacer que la música comience – nos dice aplaudiendo y dando saltito. En mi opinión esta mujer le tendría que aflojar a todo lo dulce y dejar de beber café - ¿Quién es el primero? – todos nos encojemos de hombros. Asique ella prosigue a elegirnos – tú – me dice señalándome a mí, parece que todo está bien para que mi plan funcione. Yo sonrío y me hago la tímida. Paso al frente y le susurro mi tema elegido a la varita.

-Esta canción la escogí especialmente para alguien que está aquí en este lugar, Ron esto es para ti – digo con una sonrisa

Sonrió aun más cuando escucho la música sonar y salen las primeras letras de la canción.

Sin vergüenza es tan solo lo que eres,  
no ves que no siento nada porque no te vas de aquí,  
que te piensas que me quedare llorandoo,  
hace mucho que he aprendido a poder estar sin ti.

Cara dura que te crees importante,  
el mas macho para el mundo pero el mas cobarde aqui,  
si te vieran como lloras de rodillas,  
pidiendo que te perdone,que sin mi vas a morir.

Infeliz,tu no sabes otra cosa que dar lastima y mentir,  
esa fama de atorrante que te hiciste por ahi,  
se te termino aquel día que otro hombre conocii,  
Infeliz ya cualquiera te señala cuando dicen ahi va el gil,  
es tiempo que te des cuenta pero la vida es asi,  
de MI mucho te reiste,y hoy me rio YO de TI.

Hoy recuerdo cuantas noches he pasado,  
esperando que vienieras y hasta rezando por ti,  
aun sabiendo que al llegar solo gritabas,  
comparandome con locas que pagabas por ahi.

Cara dura que te crees importante,  
el mas macho para el mundo pero el mas cobarde aqui,  
si te vieran como lloras de rodillas pidiendo que te perdone que sin mi vas a morir.

Infeliz,tu no sabes otra cosa que dar lastima y mentir,  
esa fama de atorrante que te hiciste por ahi,  
se te termino quel dia que otro hombre conoci

Infeliz ya cualquiera te señala cuando dicen ahi va el gil,  
es tiempo que te des cuenta pero la vida es asi,  
de MI mucho te reisteeeee,  
y hoy me rio YO de TI  
hoy me rio YO de TI.  
jajajja

Toda la canción lo mire a los ojos, el no lo soportó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos y lo último que veo antes de que Theo se apoderara de mis labios es a Harry y Ginny yendo atrás de Ron. Harry solo me mira con disculpa en sus ojos y con una sonrisa, y Ginny solo me ve furiosa porque según ella lastime a su estúpido hermano con la canción.

Me rio sola de esos momentos que tan atrás quedaron, miro hacia abajo y acaricio mi vientre.

-¿De qué se ríe la mujer más bella de este mundo? – escucho la voz de mi esposo en mi oído.

-¿Todavia recuerdas la canción que cante en las Tres Escobas hace 5 años? – le pregunto a mi hermoso y sensual esposo.

-Claro que me acuerdo señora Nott – me dice con una sonrisa burlona – parece que fuera mentira que ya pasaron 5 años de todo eso y que el único que te habla es Harry y su esposa, la chica Lovegood – me dice con una sonrisa sincera acariciando mi vientre de 4 meses.

Si, ya que después de la canción dedicada para Ron, ni él ni su colorada y teñida hermanita me volvieron a hablar. Harry se decepciono de ellos y se acerco mas a Luna, lo resto como dice el dicho es historia.

A partir de ese momento cada Harry y Luna, Draco y Rebekah, Blaise y Pansy, y Theo y yo nos dedicamos a vivir nuestro amor y los frutos de este.

-Te amo Theo Nott – le digo a mi esposo dándole un beso – mejor dicho te amamos – me corrijo acariciando mi pequeño pero notorio vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de nuestro.

-Yo te amo más de lo que puedo explicar – me dice dándome un beso profundo y lleno de sentimiento - ¿te gustaría rememorar como concebimos a nuestro pequeño o pequeña? – me pregunta de manera picara.

-Desde luego señor Nott – le digo dándole un pequeño beso – nos convendría practicar un poco para cuando le demos el hermanito a este pequeño bebe – le digo con una sonrisa para luego dirigirme hacia las escaleras de la Mansión Nott. El me mira y niega con la cabeza pero igualmente me sigue.

Estoy muy feliz con la vida que me tocó, llore por la persona equivocada pero aprendí y conocí al verdadero amor. Y pensar que estaba más cerca de lo que yo podía imaginar.

A veces el amor está más cerca de lo que piensas.

Porque como dijo Theo el día de nuestra boda, esas palabras las llevare grabadas a fuego en mi corazón por lo que me resta de vida:

"_Yo parecía muy fuerte, muy cruel, pero era muy débil porque lo único que quería era que alguien me tratara con un poco de amor._

_Hacía todo para que me quisieran, intentaba acercarme a la gente pero si no lo lograba me enfurecía, me volvía malo y muy cruel._

_Fracasaba en lo único en lo que quería triunfar, en lograr que me quisieran, un poco. Porque cuando te queres hacer querer a la fuerza lo único que logras es miedo y rechazo, con la misma fuerza que obligas a alguien a que te quiera el otro se revela._

_Quería ser amado y solo lograba ser odiado. Me enfurecía y quería destruir todo, destruir a los demás._

_Quieren exterminar la vida, pero la vida no se puede matar, porque mientras haya un hilo de amor la vida se abrirá paso._

_No hay deseo más fuerte que el de ser amado, es más que un deseo, es una necesidad, es la necesidad de que alguien se alegre de que vos existas._

_Los ídolos del futbol o del rock, y todos los que se matan por llegar a serlo, todos quieren ser amados, aceptados, adoptados por los demás._

_Pero tal vez ser amado no se logrado buscándolo, forzándolo, tal vez se logra simplemente amando._

_Hasta el más cruel se conmueve ante el amor. Una vez que llegó el amor te cambia, para siempre._

_Desde el más cruel hasta el más inocente, todos necesitamos sentir que somos amados "_

FIN

* * *

**Acá les dejo un One-shot de una de las parejas que mas me gustan, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre gracias por leer. La frase es de la telenovela Casi Angeles, siempre me gusto asique decidí ponerla. Espero que dejen su opinión **

**¿Reviews?**

**Allegra Salvatore**


End file.
